


Cold

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Dark, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Revenge, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Villain Tony Stark, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When Tony is in Siberia he's rescued by an unlikely pair and he has no idea what his life has in store for him anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

“Boss… Signal...Can’t...Find you...B…” Tony hears FRIDAY say in his ear. The cold of the Siberian Bunker is just starting to seep into his suit and he has no doubt that when someone finally finds him he’s look like a Frosted Flake. They’re great, after all. 

He’s going to die in this forsaken bunker, the instrument of his demise a few feet away, collecting it’s own frost. Would whoever find him think that he, Rogers, and Barnes were attacked and the two super soldiers taken for experiments? Would they think that Rogers and Barnes died to protect him? I doesn’t matter. No one would ever guess the truth. He lived through the truth and he doesn’t even believe it.

He's going to die with his mother's last words in his ears and a man who he thought he could trust's face in his eyes.

“I'm sorry,” Tony whispers softly, tears freezing on to his cheeks as they fall. Breath puffing up in front of his face.

“Oh my. What's happening here?” Tony hears a vaguely familiar voice from the door to the bunker and he tilts his head slightly to the side. 

“L...Loki?” Tony gasps out and his vision blurs. 

“Stark...are you well?” He hears Loki ask and he hears heavy boots on the ground and his vision blurs completely and everything goes black around him.

When he wakes up Tony is...warm. He's in Siberia, how is he warm? Tony opens his eyes and finds himself in a room draped in warm colors and a warm comforter around him.

Tony sits up and finds himself wrapped in...sweats? 

“Please don't let this be a kidnapping,” Tony whispers softly as he climbs out of the bed and pads over to the door and touches the doorknob and is shocked when it actually opens into a stone hallway.

“Am I in a fucking castle? Who would take me to a castle?” Tony whispers to himself. If he had access to FRIDAY he'd probably have a list of all castles in the world in seconds. Oh well he'll have to do it by memory. He slowly runs through the list of every castle he can think of.

“I'm glad to see that you're awake,” a voice says behind him and he whirls around hand going to protect his throat.

Loki is standing at the end of the hall, in what seems to be... jeans? And a nice shirt? It's far from his Asgardian armor.

“Loki...what brings me here?” Tony asks glancing around to make sure there are no windows he can be thrown through. 

Never hurts to be safe.

“I did. Honestly Stark you're smarter than that,” Loki says slinking closer. Tony body twitches and he circles Loki making sure to keep the God in his sights.

“Well excuse me. I almost died,” Tony says keeping himself near the wall. His legs are feeling week.

“Precisely why you should be back in bed. I didn't rescue you just just so you could die in my home,” Loki says.

“Your home? I didn’t know you were into castles...plus I would have thought that your place would be draped in green, black and silver Malfoy,” Tony says and he realizes he’s being herded back towards the room he woke up in.

“Stark, get in bed,” Loki sighs.

“You gotta buy me dinner first,” Tony says and narrowly avoids the door to the room and Loki has to try again.

“Are you always this uncaring about your own personal safety? Your legs appear as though they are about to give out,” Loki says and manages to get Tony back into the room.

“Listen, I don’t want any trouble. Just let me outside. Leave me somewhere with a phone. I’ll call a suit and you don’t have to deal with me. I’ll forget I was ever here,” Tony says and tries to avoid the bed.

“Believe me Stark. You do not want to be out there at this time. Once you throw yourself back out there you will not know a moment's rest and you mortals need rest to heal,” Loki says.

“And what do you care if I heal?” Tony asks.

“Because there are three people capable of controlling the chaos that is coming. And two of them have no interest in being heroes to the world,” Loki says.

“Let me guess. You're one of them,” Tony says and the bed hits the back of his knees and he falls into bed.

“I am and my partner is the other,” Loki says.

Partner? “And what if I don't want to help fix the world?” Tony asks looking around the room for anything that might reveal the identity of Loki's partner. The only thing is an off crest that seems familiar somehow.

“Because you're good Stark.”

“You never know. Maybe I've been pushed too far,” Tony says as his mind races trying to put together where he knows that crest from.

“No. Maybe those others and my fool brother have pushed you too far but I know you Stark. Deep down I know that you care about the people of the world. You would never allow an innocent to suffer when it is in your hands to stop it.

“Maybe I’m tired or being the one that picks up the pieces. Maybe it’s someone else’s turn,” Tony says and Loki looks at him.

“What was it that you said to me when you offered me a drink? If you can’t save the world you’re going to Avenge it,” Loki says.

“I was never an Avenger. I just paid for things and made them look good. I was the consultant,” Tony says.

“Well either way you need rest and you having to repeatedly tell people you aren’t going to help and be bothered by people who would rather you serve their own interests. You will not know know a moments peace nor rest,” Loki says.

“My reasons are my own,” Loki says.

“And your partner’s,” Tony says.

“You know I didn’t think you were a castle typer person Malfoy. I mean year, but not this kind. Thought you’d go for a more modern look,” Tony says and Loki raises an eyebrow and Tony figures that must mean his partner did all the decorating. He examines the room and notices something through the window and knows where he is and who Loki’s partner is. 

He’s trying to calm his racing heart when he heads heavy boots on the ground and he looks up at the door and the man standing there.

“Hello Doom.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Doom wants to welcome you Doom’s castle,” Doom says walking into the room mask secure on his face and Tony crawls up towards the head of the bed. He can get behind it and push and then crawl underneath it and out the door. Even if his legs feel like they’re shaking. He’s injured but he’s not about to let these two take him without a fight.

“Why am I here? Do you think without me around the world will fall to you? Well I have news. They won’t. Newer, younger, better heroes will come to take my place and beat you into the ground,” Tony hisses and balls his hands into fists and winces when they hurt.

“What did you do to me?” Tony hisses in pain clutching his hands to his chest.

“You were in Siberia, in a metal suit, freezing. Your fingers are frostbitten. I couldn’t heal all of your injuries with magic while you were unconscious. I needed you stronger and awake,” Loki says and his eyes soften when he takes in Tony’s shivering, and not because of the temperature, form.

“Breathe. Your hands are in pain now but gain your strength back and I will be able to set them right. You will not know their pain again,” Loki says.

“My hands aren’t working,’ Tony says and he stands only for his knees to buckle and Loki to catch him. Calm yourself Stark, you will make yourself even more unwell than you already are,” Loki says not struggling to hold Tony at all.

“My hands,” Tony says and there must be something in his face because Loki’s face softens even more.

“Tony can you match my breathing for a moment?” Loki says when Tony has trouble breathing. It takes a little bit of time but Tony finally matches him and then calms down a little.

“I know what it is like to lose something that is an irreplaceable to who you are. Even though I knew it would only be for a short time I was still terrified that I would never be able to do something I love again. So, I understand your worry. But you will only prolong your pain and fear by not resting. I understand that you are worried but I gave my solemn oath to help you when we found you. Now please get back to bed,” Loki says and the sheets and blankets pull back with a wave from Doom’s hand and Loki lays Tony into the newly vacated spot and then the blankets pull themselves over his body and tuck in a little at his sides and every time magic is used Tony can’t help but flinch each time.

“Doom is sorry, but Doom cannot risk you attacking Doome when Doom comes close to help you,” Doom says and Tony covers his ears miserably.

“Well Tony would like it if Doom would stop speaking in the third person,” Tony says barely hearing anything through his hands.

“I’m sorry it is a force of habit. I do it in order to annoy those I face,” Doom says and steps down and out of his suit. His face has scars covering it at random spots but Tony can see past those like he does with his own scars and the face underneath is actually pretty handsome. With how Doom talked and how he acts and dresses Tony had thought he’d be some old man with liver spots and shit. By he was wrong Doom is actually hot.

It isn’t until Doom and Loki chuckle that Tony realizes that he said that outloud and he refuses to be embarrassed. Stark men are never embarrassed. No matter what. Doom and Loki can laugh at him all they want but he doesn’t care. He will not be intimidated by lesser men.

“I must know. Did you truly mean what you said about having been pushed too far to help people? Or was that your attempt at convincing us that you would not be worth our time?” Doom asks.

“Yes...No...Ugh Maybe. The problem is, I can’t focus on the people when I know that...no never mind. Just let me go, please. I just want to go home,” Tony says but he knows he’s lying. Home will have questions, requirements, pain, and thinks Tony is tired of being the one to handle it. He hates to agree with supervillains but yeah, he needs rest. 

“Tony. Look us both in the eye. And tell us that you wants us to send you back to New York, right now,” he says and Tony can’t...or doesn’t want to meet his eye.

He doesn’t want to go back.

Not yet at least.

There are things he wants to do.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s nearly midnight when Tony wakes up in pain radiating from his chest. He groans and stumbles out of bed, maybe there’s a fridge somewhere he can get some ice from. No wonder Loki and Doom didn’t want him running off if this were the sort of pain he would be in.

He makes his way down the stairs and he hears voices from what seems to be a living room and he goes to investigate. A quick peek around the corner wall tells him that Doom and Loki are seated on a couch facing a TV that Tony can't see. Tony listens and realizes that the two men are watching Star Trek of all things and Doom actually seems to be into the show. Explaining all sorts of secrets and trivia facts to Loki.

Tony knows he shouldn't think like this about his villains but it's actually kind of cute.

Tony shifts back away from the door and knocks a painting against the wall and winces as he hears the show pause and footsteps come towards him.

“Stark, what are you doing out of bed?” Doom asks.

“I was looking for some Tylenol or something,” Tony says not wanting you let either man know how much pain he is actually in.

“Of course it has been six hours since your last painkiller. Loki can you bring some broth in?” Doom says and Loki produces a bowl of broth from thin air.

“That must make movie marathons a lot easier,” Tony says.

“Is it alright for me to give you painkillers? I am aware of your past with them,” Doom asks and Tony nods. The pain is to the point where he desperately needs some kind of pain killer and that must show on his face because Doom hold out a pill and Tony eats the soup and takes the pill.

“Can’t you just magic away the injuries?” Tony asks because, Hey! Magic users right in front of him.

“That is not how magic works. At least not for either of us. I am not a healer. My magic heals only myself naturally. I never bothered to learn the spells to heal others and with Asgard gone the people who would teach me are gone as well,” Loki says.

“Gone? What do you mean gone?” Tony demands worried about Thor.

“That is a story for another. Rest assured however that my oaf of a brother yet lives. He is incredibly resilient,” Loki says and Tony finishes off the soup and pops the pills into his mouth and swallows them down with water and Loki offers him help to get up the stairs and into bed and Tony refuses but in a few seconds he needs the help and Loki helps him up the stairs with Doom close behind.

“This means nothing, you know? I won’t hesitate to beat your asses if you ever try to hurt the public,” Tony says and they nod their heads.

“All we want is for you to heal up and then we want to help you get revenge on those who wronged you,” Doom says and Tony nearly misses a step.

“Revenge is a strong word especially if you two are involved. I...don’t want to hurt them,” Tony says.

“Do not lie to the god of lies. I can tell when I am being lied to,” Loki says and Tony turns away face beet red.

“Alright! I admit it! I want Rogers to suffer slowly and painfully and I want him to wake up from nightmares where he hears the last words of someone he loves over and over again and for him to know that people he trusted knew and didn’t tell him and I hate them with a burning passion and I want to see them pay so badly but I can’t. I would be no better than them,” Tony says and practically collapses onto the bed.

“Then don’t be you. Be someone else until your vengeance has been completed. No one needs know it is you,” Loki says as he tucks Tony in and this whole thing is honestly just weird.

“When you know what it is you want, we will be here to help you. Goodnight,” Doom says and they leave and Tony falls asleep.


End file.
